Nanashi
by Rini-sama
Summary: Pulled into a parallel world.Quatre Raberba Winner Omi Tsukishiro Nagi Naoe and Koushiro Izumi must find a way back to thier own world and timeline.The only one who can help them is the one who put them there.


Description: Thrown into an unfamiliar world four young men will have to rely on each other to make it safely to someone who can help get them back home, ironically the same person who can save them is also the one who sent them there to begin with. It won't be easily especially when they become the sudden interest of the least likely people. In this new world they must remember that danger lurks around every corner and the people whom they think they know...are not the same people at all. Will they be able to safely make it back to thier own home and Era? Or are they cursed to eternally stay here in the Nameless world?...  
  
Title: Nanashi.  
  
Ch. 1: Introductions 'Where not in Japan anymore...'  
  
A/N: This is my fanficion of various Anime I love and my favorite little brainiacs from those series. The series I use are, Gundam Wing, Weiss Kruez, and Digimon. You really don't have to like this. I could honestly care less. This was just something that I had to get out of my mind. If you do happen to enjoy it, I appreciate it.  
  
Story  
  
It was hot.  
It was dark.  
And he was most definitely not where he was supposed to be.  
With a groan the teen sat up placing a hand against his temple as an attempt to keep his brain from oozing out of his ears. The last thing he remembered was...  
  
He was drowsy.  
He was disoriented.  
And he was somewhere Humid.  
Slowly allowing his eyes to adjust the teen looked around the room, it was clear that this was not his home. And he was definitely not anywhere he remembered. He frowned going over his memory. The last thing he remembered was...  
  
Heat.  
Lots of it.  
And a distinct feeling of floating.  
Frowning he wrenched his eyes opened. It was painful and his head was throbbing but he was used to pain. He had to be. He looked around realizing that the 'floating' feeling he had was because he was hanging upside down by some wires. He frowned, the last thing he remembered was...  
  
Pain.  
Heat.  
....But he was still alive.  
That was always a good thing he thought slowly as he allowed his eyes to adjust to the world around him. He slowly pushed himself into a sitting position and went back over his last clear memory. The last thing he remembered was...  
  
"A bright light." A chorus of voices echoed softly before everyone in the room tensed, too used to being in some sort of danger. They all quickly looked at the other occupants of the room. Relaxing when they saw that they were all unarmed and seemed to be just as confused as they were. All eyes locked onto the hanging one of the group as the wires seemed to unravel from around him on their own accord and he floated to the floor. "How...?" Two started, the third one sighed too used to this unusual power. "Telekinetic." "Ah." There was silence all around again as they took in their surroundings. "So....Anyone know where we are?" "I...don't know." "I don't care to know." "Well I do.." They were quiet again all of them sensing a bit of unease about the others in the room. Finally one spoke smiling in his usual soft calming way. "Anyone else think we should get out while we can?" There was collective agreement before they all stood slowly shuffling out of the wrecked room and into the long hallway.  
  
"Wow...that looks like it goes on forever..." "That's impossible. It has to end somewhere." "I don't think he was being literal." "Hm..." Once again silence descended on them. Once again one took up leadership. "Well what are we waiting for? If it's as long as it looks it will take us just about a whole day to reach the end." "And that's if it isn't already night." "True." "Let's just go already." Nodding more to themselves than to each other they began walking.   
  
One of the group stepped on a false piece of floor, soon the entire hall shook. Pieces of ceiling falling down around them and nearly falling on top of them. Finding it hard to keep their balance when the floor was shaking so they found themselves trapped in place. A piece of roof began to fall where three were clustered at. The now appointed leader dived for them sliding them ahead and out of harms way. Shocked was clearly registered on three small faces, even on the normally expressionless face. "Come on!! We don't have time to sit here!" One commanded hurrying them ahead of him as they quickly made their way to the exit. The floor began to crumble and Two nearly fell through is Four hadn't grabbed him and pulled him up and over before the floor completely fell. Two repaid the kindness by pulling Four out of the way of falling rubble. Another piece of roof fell blocking their way and the third moved it easily out of the way. They all deduced, that running cut down the time.  
  
Gasping in air they all collapsed on the floor waiting until their breathes came back. They looked at each other before similar grins crossed small cherub like faces. Laughing heartily they sighed looking again to one another. One took the initiative to speak. "Now that were not in a life threatening situation....I'm Quatre Raberba Winner. It's a pleasure to meet you all." Four smiled shaking his hand heartily. "Omi Tsukiyono! Nice to meet you too!" Two was bit more calm placing his hand over the shaking ones and shaking with them. "Koushiro Izumi. Pleasure." All eyes turned to the third when he didn't make a move for an introduction. Sighing he placed his hand over theirs letting a small smile flit across his face. "Nagi Naoe. Pleasure to meet you." "I'm so sure." Omi joked smirking. He knew what this meant. It was a truce until they could find their way home. Quatre smiled again and the boys found it very soothing, almost like a mothers. "O.k. Now that introductions are out of the way. I think we should find out just where we are. Hopefully we are all close to our homes."  
  
A/N: Hope you like it so far...


End file.
